My Firts Epic Love
by Inny.Wesley
Summary: Ella lo hizo olvidar solo porque creía que lo esperaba algo mejor en el futuro, se hubiese sabido que sufriría aun más jamás lo habría hecho. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas y hacerlo feliz, su misión acababa de concluir, era tiempo de vivir.
1. Prefacio

**My Firts Epic Love.**

**Declaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a L.J Smith y su casa editorial, parte de la historia está basada en los acontecimientos de la famosa serie The Vampire Diaries, sin embargo es completamente mía, Elizabeth es un personaje inventado por mi con el fin de darle un giro radical a la historia.

* * *

**Prefacio**.

_New York, 1895_.

La manos le sudaban, sentía que el oprimían el pecho, en sus mil años de vida nunca se había sentido así de… Vacía, si, esa era una buena palabra para definirla, salvo tal vez, una vez, cuando su corazón aun bombeaba sangre caliente a su cuerpo.

Miró al chico que venía corriendo hacia ella, alcanzó a sonreír antes de que el la tomara entre sus brazos y le diera un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó el pegando su frente a la de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo más que asentir, tenía un nudo doloroso en la garganta que le impedía hablar. El la amaba como nunca había amado antes, Stefan estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer de su vida y también que quería estar con ella para siempre, lo que sentía por Elizabeth no se comparaba en nada a lo que había sentido por aquella vampira hacía 31 años ya. Pero Elizabeth sabía que las cosas no podían continuar así, ella tenía una misión y por mucho que amara a Stefan con todo su corazón y su casi extinta alma no podía seguir con el, había tomado una decisión por el bien de los dos.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto –Dijo con tanta pena que a Stefan se le congeló el corazón.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Fue entonces cuando la vampira comenzó a hacer uso de los dones que poseía, ser una original le resultaría útil ahora. Se acercó todo lo que pudo hacia Stefan y puso una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas, con los ojos bañados en lagrimas comenzó a hablar.

-Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, a alguien que pueda estar siempre contigo, eres demasiado bueno para mi –Dijo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- No puedes volver a tocarme Stefan, vas a olvidar que me conociste, que me amaste, vas a olvidar completamente quien soy…

Lo bellos ojos verdes de Stefan no podían despegarse de los de Elizabeth, la vampira sentía que le estaban clavando una estaca justo en medio de su corazón, esto la estaba destrozando, fue ahí cuando decidió que debía dejar una ventana, alguna oportunidad en caso de que la vida los juntara de nuevo.

-Si alguna volvemos a vernos y vuelves a tocarme podrás recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, hasta siempre amor.

Una vez que dijo las últimas palabras acercó su rostro al de Stefan y le dio un último beso.

Para cuando Stefan abrió los ojos se encontraba solo en medio de un parque, sentía que algo importante acababa de pasar, pero no lograba recordar que.

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia me vino a la mente en cuanto Elena comenzó con su "romance" con Damon, por ende, aclaro de inmediato que Stefan y Elena no se quedaran juntos al final de la historia, me sentí tan mal por Stefan toda la cuarta temporada que esta es mi forma de "darle" lo que yo creo que el se merece.**

**Me cuentan que les parece, más ratito les cuelgo el primer capitulo.**

**Besos, Inny :)**


	2. El Principio Del Fin

**Capitulo I: El principio del fin.**

_**Mystic Falls 1020**_

_Elizabeth sabía que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir, Charlotte, su hermana mayor había desaparecido en la mañana y no había ninguna señal de en donde pudiese estar. Aunque se llevase mal con ella por culpa de un par de chicos, ella amaba a su hermana y le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiese pasado, se había levantado con una extraña sensación justo en medio del pecho, era uno de esos días en los que sabes que es mejor no moverte de la cama._

_Para ser hermanas Elizabeth y Charlotte eran completamente distintas, no solo físicamente, también en personalidades, y sé muy bien que tal vez pensaran todos tienen personalidades distintas, pero ellas dos eran como el polo norte y el caribe, mucha no podía creer que ambas hayan recibido la misma crianza, Charlotte era mal humorada, arribista, arrogante, antipática, mala persona y era de esas que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, tenía que ser de ella. De ahí que Elizabeth había tenido su primera desilusión amorosa._

_Elizabeth salió a dar un paseo por el bosque, tal vez, con un poco de suerte lograría distraerse, y con más suerte aun, lograría encontrar a su hermana, pero aquel día no era para ellas, Charlotte jamás volvió y Elizabeth había cambiado para siempre._

_**Mystic Falls 2012**_

No le hacía gracia volver a Mystic Falls, pero tenía que hacerlo, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que algún día tendría que volver, pero aquí estaba estrangulando el volante de su auto, no sabía si bajarse o no, aunque sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada, por lo que respiró profundamente y bajó del auto.

El pueblo no era el mismo, obviamente que no ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la gente todavía viviera en chozas de paja? Seguramente no.

Comenzó a caminar distraídamente por las calles, tratando de reconocer el lugar que la había visto nacer, dio una vuelta por la gran plaza central, ser acercó al City Hall, pasó por fuera del cementerio, pero nada, aquel lugar parecía haber perdido su encanto, ya no se sentía en casa.

Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido la había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; Elizabeth se distrajo mirando una lápida que daba a la calle cuando sonó su celular ¡_Malditos aparatos_! Pensó, odiaba la tecnología, bajó la mirada para hurguetear en su bolso buscándolo, dando pasos sin mirar hacia adelante, fue entonces cuando chocó con alguien, al levantar su vista para disculparse se quedó de piedra ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Oh Lo siento mucho –Dijo el chico sonando realmente apenado- No te vi.

Ella negó con la cabeza tratando de decirle sin palabras que no había problema, no podía hablar sin que su voz delatara lo consternada que estaba.

El por su parte se quedó mirándola fijamente, nunca había visto a nadie como ella, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse así, era raro, la chica que estaba enfrente de el era hermosa, no, hermosa era poco, pero no encontraba otra palabra para describirla, tenía el cabello ondulado de un intenso color rojo, unos bellísimos ojos azules, la piel blanca y tersa y unos labios tan rojos que le pareció casi increíble que no usara más que un brillo para resaltarlos, sintió ganas de estirar su mano para presentarse, pero algo dentro de el no lo dejó.

-Descuida –Dijo Elizabeth caminando en la misma dirección en la que iba antes de chocar con él.

-Soy Stefan –Dijo simplemente y Elizabeth podía jurar que había un atisbo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

-Elizabeth –Dijo ella asintiendo y un recuerdo se disparó en su mente, pero lo desechó tan rápido como llegó.

-Por casualidad ¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar? –Preguntó Stefan frunciendo las cejas.

-No lo creo.

-Me parece que te he visto antes.

-Lo dudo –Dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar- Si me disculpas.

Antes de Stefan pudiese decir algo más ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía ganas de llorar y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó por un minuto que se le saldría del pecho ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él en Mystic Falls? ¿Por qué ahora?

Cruzó un par de calles y ya estaba en el centro del pueblo nuevamente, en las afueras de una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, había tres personas conversando y fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta de que Stefan sería el último de sus problemas en este sitio.

Caminó con paso decidido hacia las personas que acababa de ver, eran dos hombres y una mujer, la chicha la vio cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ellos y abrió tantos los ojos que cualquiera hubiese dicho que acababa de ver un fantasma, aquella reacción hizo que los dos hombres se voltearan.

-Elizabeth –Dijo uno de ellos, ella sonrió con suficiencia, no esperaba otra reacción de él.

-Hola Nik –Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Por dios –Dijo Rebekca- Yo pensé que estabas…

-¿Muerta? –Preguntó Elizabeth- No, pero Niklaus sabía que no era así ¿No se lo dijiste?

Klaus la miró fijamente, si había alguien en la tierra a quien él le tenía terror además de su padre, esa era Elizabeth.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –Dijo el tercer vampiro que se encontraba ahí, Elizabeth casi había olvidado que se encontraba allí.

-Hola Damon –Dijo despegando su vista de Niklaus- Si, nos conocemos, somos algo así como viejos amigos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Beth? –Preguntó Klaus con la mandíbula tensa.

-No nos hemos visto en ¿Qué? ¿1000 años, y esta es tu forma de recibirme? –Dijo de forma teatral- Yo pensé que al menos tus modales seguían ahí, pero veo que no.

-Responde la pregunta –Dijo Rebekca, entonces Elizabeth se puso seria.

-Ninguno de los dos me da ordenes –Dijo acercándose a Klaus de forma segura y casi amenazante- ¿Me oyeron bien?

-Yo también quiero saber… -Empezó a decir Damon pero Elizabeth levanto uno de sus dedos indicándole que se callara.

-Tu sabes muy bien que es lo que hago aquí Nik –Dijo sin pestañar siquiera- ¿Necesitas que lo diga en voz alta?

Elizabeth vio que Klaus tragó saliva pesadamente, ella sabía el efecto que causaba en él, Klaus negó con la cabeza y Elizabeth asintió sonriendo básicamente por dos cosas, la primera era que Klaus aun le tenía miedo y la segunda era porque no tenía que decir delante de Damon que estaba haciendo en Mystic Falls.

-Me dio gusto verlos –Dijo a modo de despedida- Ya que saben que estoy aquí no tengo para que seguir dando vueltas por la cuidad.

Se alejó de la misma forma en la que había llegado, sin decir nada más dejando a los tres completamente desconcertados, _punto para Elizabeth_, se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia un bar.

Sacó su agenda una vez que estuvo instalada en una meza con un jugo de naranja, comenzó a pasar hojas buscando algún dato que haya pasado por alto, parecía ser que Mystic Falls estaba atestado de vampiros, en sus primeras horas en el lugar se había topado con 4, no era menor considerando que la población de aquel pueblo no superaba los 20.000 habitantes, en ese momento un dato antiquísimo llamó su atención, y era probablemente la respuesta a una de sus preguntas ¿Cómo había olvidado que Stefan había nacido aquí?

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo delante de ella la hizo levantar la vista, era Damon.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó volviendo la vista a su agenda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó serio.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-El suficiente para saber que sigues deseando todo lo que tiene tu hermano –Dijo sin mirarlo, Damon crispo el rostro en una mueca difícil de descifrar, había sido un golpe bajo.

-No nací ayer Eli –Dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo- No estarías aquí si no fuese por algo importante, y quiero creer que no tiene nada que ver con Stefan.

Elizabeth suspiró y dejó de leer sus apuntes, sabía mejor que nadie que Damon era tenaz, u obstinado, por así decirlo, no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le diera algo.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber? –Preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

-¿De donde conoces a los originales?

-Larga, aburrida y vieja historia que no tengo ganas de contarte hoy –Dijo ella seria.

-Nunca vi a nadie dejar a Klaus cagado del miedo –Dijo con esa sonrisa suya que derretía a cualquier chica, menos a ella, claro está- Si que sabes lo que haces chica.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo Damon? –Dijo Elizabeth al borde la carcajada, Damon era inteligente por lo que le resultaba gracioso que tratara de sacarle información de esa forma.

-No lo necesito –Dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla- Sabes que basta que le diga a Stefan que estás aquí...

-Va a creer que estás loco –Dijo ella sin ningún ánimo de bromear- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para dejar algo así al azar? ¿De verdad crees que Stefan no habla de mí por que le rompí el corazón?

-Nunca lo he oído mencionar tu nombre siquiera –Dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, quieres saber como es que conozco a Niklaus y Rebekca –Dijo dejando escapar el aire- Yo obligué a Stefan a olvidarme Damon, yo también soy una original.

Damon pensó por un momento que Elizabeth le estaba jugando una broma, pero la severidad de su mirada y la firmeza de sus palabras le indicaban lo contrario, asumiendo que ella estaba diciendo la verdad ¿Qué era lo que ella estaba haciendo para dejar a Klaus así de asustado?

-¿Cómo? –Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas de contarte esa historia –Respondió ella- Así que si quieres ir hacer el loco, una vez más, en frente de Stefan, hazlo, todo lo que sabe de mi es que me llamo Elizabeth y que acaba de conocerme en la calle.

-No voy a descansar hasta saber que es lo que estás haciendo aquí Eizabeth.

-Y estoy muy segura de que lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo ¿Cómo es que te demoraste tanto tiempo en acostarte con Elena si eres así de impaciente?

Damon iba a responder con una pesadez cuando vio a la susodicha caminando hacia ellos.

-Tenemos problemas –Dijo Ella sin prestar atención a Elizabeth- Klaus dijo que llegó alguien que quiere matarme para evitar que tome la cura.

Elizabeth sonrió, eso era muy propio de Niklaus, y descubrió con dolor que la chica enfrente de ella era el vivo retrato de su hermana muerta, por fin tenía frente a ella a la última Doppelgänger.

-¿Tu eres Elena verdad? –Preguntó Elizabeth poniéndose de pie, entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Damon, ella era quien quería matar a Elena.

-Si –Dijo la joven Gilbert mirando a la Elizabeth por primera vez.

-Muchos gusto –Dijo Eli tendiéndole la mano- Yo soy Elizabeth Petrovic.

Damon estaba a punto de saltar encima de Elizabeth pero ella le dio una mirada asesina que lo congeló en su lugar.

-¿Petrovic? –Preguntó Elena- ¿Tienes algo que ver con…?

-Si –Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo- Soy la Tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara Tía de Katerina Petrova.

Elena entrecerró los ojos, nuevamente Damon descubrió algo, Elizabeth familiar directa de la doble original.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Exacto, también soy tu tía –Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Guau –Fue todo lo que Elena dijo.

-Me das un segundo con Damon por favor –dijo Elizabeth mirando fijamente a los ojos de Elena- Asegúrate de no oír nada de lo que le voy a decir.

Elena asintió como un zombie, Damon se quedó con la boca abierta, ella no había mentido cuando dijo que era una original. Elizabeth observó como Elena entraba al bar y en cuanto lo hizo tomó a Damon por el cuello.

-No quería que lo supieras de esta forma, pero ya que Niklaus abrió la boca no me queda alternativa –Dijo tan seria que Damon sintió miedo, si, miedo- Estoy aquí para encargarme de que no pueda volver a crear a ningún híbrido nunca más, así que voy a eliminar a cualquiera que intente convertir a Elena en humana de nuevo y voy a empezar contigo ¿Me entendiste?

* * *

**Hola Holaaa!**

**Primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por sus palabras de entendimiento :)**

**Se que en mi perfil dice que Delena me fastidia, pero eso era cuando aun quedaba la esperanza de que Stefan y Elena pudiesen estar juntos, ahora que Elena ya se decidió por Damon no creo que tengan la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, más que como cuñados.**

**En un principio Elizabeth estará un poco a la defensiva, pero con el paso de los capítulos se irá relajando y verán que es un dulce.**

**Hice una portada para la historia, sirve para que le pongan cara a Elizabeth ¿No creen? Les dejo el Link en mi perfil porque en la imagen de la historia cortan a Stefan.**

**Bueno, me cuentan que les parece el cap.**

**Besos, Inny :)**


	3. La Misión

**Capitulo II: La Misión**.

_**Mystic Falls, 1020.**_

_Niklaus Michaelson era un joven del que cualquier jovencita podía enamorarse, incluyéndola a ella, pero bastó que Elizabeth pusiera sus ojos en él para que se transformara en la nueva obsesión de Charlotte._

_-¡Yo lo amo! –Gritó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, nunca pensó que su propia hermana la traicionaría de esa forma._

_-No me interesa –Dijo Charlotte fría como el hielo._

_Probablemente las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando ellos rompieron porque Charolotte descubrió que el hermano mayor de Niklaus, Elijah, era más interesante, pero aun así ella tenía el corazón roto y que su hermana le haya roto el corazón a Nik no la hacía sentir mucho mejor._

_Por eso cuando despertó aquella mañana con su vestido bañado en sangre supo que algo había cambiado, vagas nociones de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente y recordó que el padre de los Michaelson la había apuñalado, supo que ese sería su último día._

_-Bienvenida –Dijo Esther, la madre de Niklaus- Pensé que había actuado de forma tardía contigo, pero sobreviviste._

_-¿Qué fue lo pasó? –Preguntó observando a su alrededor, algo andaba mal._

_-Las preguntas para después –Dijo seria._

_Elizabeth estuvo días enteros encerrada en su casa, no podía salir a la luz del sol porque la quemaba, la garganta le ardía una forma que nunca creyó posible, sentía que tenía sed, pero el agua no la calmaba, alrededor de dos semanas después de que había despertado junto a Esther Michaelson ella apareció en su casa para informarle a sus padres que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Charlotte, dejaron a Elizabeth en la casa y ellos se fueron dejándola sola con aquella mujer._

_-Hice esto para ti –Dijo tendiéndole un anillo, era sencillo pero muy bonito con una pequeña piedrita azul en el centro, a Elizabeth le encantó._

_-Gracias –Dijo poniéndolo en uno de sus dedos._

_-Con eso podrás salir a dar un paseo –Dijo Esther- Se que te sientes rara, me sorprende que no hayas salido a beber algo durante la noche._

_Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y puso toda su atención a las palabras de aquella mujer ¿A qué se refería con eso? En ese momento Esther le explicó que se había convertido en una ser inmortal, que necesitaba de la sangre de otros para poder vivir, en una criatura de la noche, le advirtió que no se acercara a la verbena, y que no se le ocurriera pasearse cerca del roble, una sola astilla la mataría._

_-Y tengo una misión especial para ti –Dijo Esther con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba- Por lo que necesito que te mantengas viva._

_En ese momento le dio un recipiente lleno de un líquido rojo, Elizabeth no tuvo que preguntar para saber que era, notó un cambio en ella, sus dientes se transformaron, sus ojos también y lo único que pudo hacer fue beber hasta la última gota._

_**Mystic Falls, 2012.**_

Le dijo a Damon que la llevara a su casa, ya se ocuparía de Niklaus después, era increíble la habilidad que tenía para hacerla enojar tan rápido, a lo largo de los siglos había desarrollado una especie de inmunidad hacia él, pero él siempre hacía algo para romperla.

-¿Me vas a explicar todo? –Preguntó Damon.

-Hasta la última letra –Respondió ella más seria que antes, había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa Salvatore y Damon la hizo pasar hacia el living, le invitó a sentarse y le ofreció un trago, cosa que agradeció, la ayudaba con la jaqueca.

-Te escucho –Dijo el moreno una vez que estuvo sentando, pero alguien los interrumpió.

-Damon, no tienes idea de lo que… -Stefan se quedó callado de golpe cuando vio a su hermano junto a Elizabeth- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Damon le hizo gesto para que se sentara aun cuando Elizabeth le lanzó otra de sus miradas mortíferas.

-Se lo voy a tener que decir de todos modos –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Muy a su pesar ella tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y conociendo a Damon seguramente le agregaría un par de detalles que no estaba segura de querer incluir en aquella historia.

-Muy bien –Dijo seria- Fui creada para aguarle la fiesta a Nik, así de simple, y no crean que esto me agrada, daría mi vida por poder dejar de hacerlo, pero es el precio que debo pagar por haber aceptado ser lo que soy –Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- Soy una especie de protectora de las Doppelgänger's, mi trabajo es evitar que Niklaus llegue hasta ellas, y en caso de hacerlo, evitar que logre crear sus híbridos, fue una tarea relativamente fácil durante los últimos años, el imbecil creía que matándolas logaría algo, hasta que aparecieron ustedes a complicar las cosas, pero bueno, no todo es perfecto.

-Por favor ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros? –Dijo Damon bufando.

-No dejamos morir a Elena –Respondió Stefan haciendo que Elizabeth asintiera.

-La sangre que nos transformó a todos era de mi hermana, la original, creo que por eso acepté esto, es una forma de sentirme menos culpable.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae a Mystic Falls? –Elizabeth rodó los ojos ante esa pregunta.

-¿Crees que no sé que existe una cura? ¿Y qué no sé que quieren dársela a Elena? –Preguntó seria- Ya me jodieron las cosas una vez, no voy a permitir que lo hagan de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a intentar matar a Elena? –Preguntó Stefan, ella sabía que el la amaba.

-Lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine, Elena es la última y mi trabajo es protegerla no matarla –Les informó- Estoy tan cansada de correr de un sitio a otro detrás de él solo para asegurarme de que nada malo va a pasar que me dan ganas de retroceder el tiempo y decir que no, pero queda tan poco que sé que puedo lograrlo.

-¿Entonces podemos confiar en ti? –Preguntó Damon.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir –dijo dejando escapar una risita, a Stefan le pareció más linda de lo que era con ese gesto- Si intentas darle la cura a Elena desearas no haber nacido.

-Bueno –Dijo Damon poniéndose de pie- Katherine robó la cura y no tenemos una jodida idea de donde está, así que creo que eso dejó de ser un problema.

Elizabeth asintió y se bebió su copa de un solo trago, se sentía incomoda en aquella casa, sobre todo con la mirada fija e inquisitiva mirada que Stefan le sostenía, los ojos de Damon iban de su hermano a Eli, de Eli a su hermano.

-Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –Dijo poniéndose de pie- Me dio gusto verte de nuevo Damon.

Damon se iba a acompañarla a la puerta, pero Stefan habló primero.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –Dijo Stefan sonriendo.

¡_Vamos Elizabeth, un poco más, solo aguanta un poco más_! Se dijo mentalmente, le dolía el corazón no poder abrazarlo.

-Gracias…

-Espera –Dijo Stefan saliendo con ella, no podía explicar lo que le pasaba pero sentía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con aquella chica, estaba seguro de que la había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar donde y eso lo frustraba- ¿De donde conoces a Damon?

-Ammm… Bueno, nos conocimos en New York hace bastantes años ya –Respondió Elizabeth- No nos hemos visto desde entonces.

En ese momento apareció Elena y miró fijamente a Elizabeth y luego a Stefan, frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que miraba a Elizabeth, que era eso que estaba sintiendo ¿Rabia? ¿Celos?

-Tu de nuevo –Dijo la chica seria- Creí que no volvería a verte.

-Lamento decepcionarte linda –Dijo Elizabeth poniendo su mejor sonrisa de inocente- Voy a estar por aquí un tiempo, así que creo que nos toparemos bastante seguido.

-¿Tu también la conoces? –Le preguntó Elena a Stefan.

-No –Dijo el simplemente, casi avergonzado, como si acabaran de descubrir que había matado a alguien- Yo solo la estaba acompañando a la puerta.

Elena miró a Elizabeth de pies a cabeza con un gesto tan despectivo en la mirada que por un momento a ella le pareció que estaba frente a su hermana, fue entonces cuando Stefan reaccionó.

-¿Por qué la miras así? ¿Ella te hizo algo? –Preguntó serio.

-Está tratando de matarme –Respondió entre dientes, Elizabeth se carcajeó.

-Yo creí que conocías lo suficiente a Niklaus como para saber no se puede confiar en él, pero parece que me equivoqué.

Le dio una mirada de despedida a Stefan y luego se marchó de aquel lugar, por lo que ella sabía Elena no era una mala persona, pero era una malcriada, estaba acostumbrada que todo el mundo le besara el trasero, iba lista si pensaba que Elizabeth sería su consentidora, ella no estaba ahí para hacer amigos.

Stefan se quedó mirando a Eizabeth cuando se marchó, la forma en que su cabello se mecía con sus movimientos, si, era realmente bella.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Stefan? –Preguntó Elena- ¿Desarrollaste una especie de debilidad por las mujeres que tratan de hacerme daño?

Stefan miró a Elena y sintió algo en su interior, rabia tal vez, pero ella estaba siendo injusta con él, y después de todo lo que había pasado no iba a aguantar que lo tratara de esa forma.

-Ouh si claro –Dijo irónicamente- Y tú estás con Damon aun después de que él tratara de matar a Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Mató a Jeremy una vez y creo que mató a Alaric unas… ¿Qué? ¿3 o 4 veces?

Elena dio un paso hacia atrás, Stefan no había notado que se había acercado a ella con cada palabra que decía.

-No vuelvas a criticarme Elena, no tienes el más mínimo derecho de hacerlo.

Una vez que dijo eso se fue detrás de Elizabeth, con un poco de suerte la alcanzaría y podría seguir hablando con ella un rato más, la había conocido hacía unas cuantas horas y ya sentía que la chica le gustaba.

Elena entró a la casa y se encontró con Damon revisando algunos libros, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y humo por las orejas, Stefan nunca la había tratado así.

-Antes de que reclames algo –Dijo Damon- Tu te lo buscaste.

-¿O sea que ahora es mi culpa? –Dijo ella de forma herida.

-Stefan ya no es tu novio Elena, no tienes que reclamarle nada –Dijo Damon serio, le debía esto a su hermano al menos- Y el mismo te lo dijo, tu no sabes como el era antes de estar enamorado de ti, así que si quieres que te restrieguen en la cara todas las cosas que has hecho mal, sigue haciéndolo enojar.

Elena lanzó un bufido y subió las escaleras, parecía ser que todos estaban en su contra hoy.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, aquí el segundo cap.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son unas lindas *.***

**Ok, respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas, voy a aclarar ciertas cosas, Elizabeth y Elena no se parecen en nada ¿No vieron la imagen que les dejé en mi perfil? Ahí está la portada del fic y sabrán como es Eli.**

**Segundo, habrá algunas menciones a la relación de Damon y Elena, pero solo serán eso, menciones, y todo en pro de la relación de Elizabeth y Stefan, la historia es de ellos.**

**Elizabeth no es hermana de los orginales, no de sangre al menos, solo de transformación y creo que en este cap se explica porque fue creada.**

**Ya a partir del siguiente cap Eli y Stef empezaran a pasar más tiempo juntos y algunos chispasos de su antigua relación aparecerán, no va a ser fácil que estén juntos de nuevo.**

**Un dato aparte, no puedo prometerles un ritmo determinado de actualizaciones porque escribo en la medida que mi hija me deja hacerlo, hay días como hoy que está tranquilita pero otros días en los que quiere que esté todo el tiempo junto a ella, y comprenderán que una bebé de casi 3 meses necesita mucha atención**

**Eso por ahora.**

**Besos, Inny.**


	4. Lizzie

**Capitulo III: Lizzie.**

Aquel día Stefan no logró alcanzar a Elizabeth, había desaparecido como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra, incluso llegó a pensar que se había marchado de Mystic Falls, pero el mismo la había oído decir estaría por algún tiempo en el pueblo.

Elizabeth por su parte sabía que no podía seguir viendo a Stefan, y estaba haciendo todo los esfuerzos que podía para no toparse con él, pero en algún momento tendría que verlo, aunque era mejor que fuese más tarde que temprano.

Llevaba más de dos semanas en Mystic Falls y ya tenía olor a encierro por no salir, tomó uno de sus libros, su bolso y salió, leería un poco al aire libre, le hacía mucha falta, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la atormentaban los recuerdos de su pasado con Stefan.

Era raro volver a verlo después de tantos años, obviamente ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho físicamente hablando, pero Elizabeth ya no era la misma, ya no estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo y lloraba más de la cuenta, su vida había cambiado para bien cuando conoció a Stefan, y volvió a cambiar una vez que lo había dejado.

-¿Damon? –Habló Stefan sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh? –Fue la respuesta.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, solo estaba… -No supo que decir, no podía decirle a Stefan que estaba pensando en Elizabeth- Tratando de recordar algunas cosas.

-¿En que año conociste a Elizabeth? –Preguntó de golpe haciendo que Damon se sobresaltara.

-Amm 1895 creo –Respondió escuálidamente.

Stefan sacó cuentas mentalmente y el también se encontraba en New York ese año, para variar, estaba peleando con Damon.

-¿Fue cuando…? –Stefan no terminó de formular la pregunta, no podía.

-Si –Respondió Damon- Una de las tantas veces que traté de acabar contigo.

Stefan dejó a su hermano solo nuevamente, los recuerdos de aquel año estaban borrosos en u memoria, tenía lagunas mentales y eso lo preocupaba; salió de a casa, había quedado de reunirse con Caroline.

Al llegar a la plaza central del pueblo la vio, la divisó sentada en una de las bancas leyendo un libro, sus ojos se movían ávidamente por las líneas y tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios, su pelo brillaba como una llama al rojo vivo a la luz del sol, Elizabeth estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no se percató de que Stefan se estaba acercando, para cuando levantó la vista ya era demasiado tarde.

-Hola –Dijo el sonriendo, Elizabeth se puso rígida de inmediato.

-Hola –Dijo devolviendo su vista al libro.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte…

Stefan no sabía que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero le resultaba muy fácil hablar con Elizabeth.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos que piensan que no volverán a verme? –dijo fingiendo molestia- Ni siquiera me conocen y ya me odian.

-Yo no te odio –Respondió Stefan mirándola mientras alzaba las cejas- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan a la defensiva?

-Porque si y punto.

-Pareces una niña chiquita Lizzie…

Aquel sobrenombre había escapado de los labios de Stefan sin que el pudiese detenerlo, Elizabeth levantó su mirada de golpe y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, nuevamente un recuerdo se formó en su memoria, esta vez, lo dejó entrar.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba sentada junto a la fuente de agua, muy concentrada en su libro cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se escapaba a leer, era la mejor forma de despejar su mente. Había notado su presencia pero lo dejó creer que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, cuando estaba a tres metros de ella, levantó la vista con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-El libro estaría mucho mejor si hubiera un psicópata espiándome –Dijo divertida._

_Stefan se sentó junto a ella al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, le dio un cálido beso a modo de saludo y dejó que su nariz rozara la de ella._

_-¿Siempre eres tan refunfuñona? –Preguntó._

_-No –Admitió ella- Solo cuando estás tu._

_Stefan rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, cada vez que la abrazaba parecía ser que el tiempo se detenía._

_-Eres tan infantil a veces Lizzie –Dijo deslizando su nariz por su cuello._

_-Eso también es tu culpa –Respondió ella- por llamarme así._

_Se miraron brevemente y luego se fundieron en un beso profundo y tierno, solo estaba ellos dos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Stefan supo que algo de lo que había dicho estaba mal, Elizabeth estaba como en trance con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, en lo que pareció ser una eternidad ella reaccionó secando su rostro.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta tan grande que su voz salió apenas en un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Elizabeth solo negó con a cabeza, cerró su libro de golpe y se levantó de la banca, salió disparada de allí, con la vista nublada solo corrió sin fijarse en nada, ni siquiera se percató de que Stefan había salido detrás de ella.

Al doblar la esquina apareció su salvación.

-Eli –Dijo Elijah mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ella solo se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.

Elijah la cobijó bajo sus brazos si decir nada, sabía que ella no podía hablar en ese momento, Stefan observó todo desde lejos, ya no tenía caso que se acercara, ella no quería hablar con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Elijah una vez que Elizabeth se calmó.

-Él está aquí…

-¿Niklaus?

-Stefan –Dijo y los ojos de Elijah se llenaron de compresión.

-Yo pensé que lo sabías, no te hubiese enviado aquí de no ser…

-No te preocupes por eso –Dijo tratando de brindarle una sonrisa a su amigo- Es solo que… No soporto no poder decirle todo lo que siento, es como si, como si…

-Yo sé lo que se siente, no tienes que explicarlo.

Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, Elizabeth sabía que era solo cosa de tiempo que se encontrara con Stefan de nuevo, solo que no pensó que sería tan difícil poder sobrellevarlo.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí podrías decirme que demonios estás haciendo con Katherine.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo lo sé todo Elijah –Dijo Elizbeth poniendo sus ojos en blanco- Y yo pensaba que eras el hermano inteligente.

-Siempre he tenido la esperanza…

-¿Todavía la recuerdas verdad? –Preguntó tan seria que ella misma se sorprendió, no acostumbraba a tratar así a Elijah- Todo siempre ha sido por ella ¿Verdad?

-No sé que estás hablando…

-¡Ella se fue! ¡Y no va a volver! –Gritó Elizabeth- ¿Después de todo el daño que te hizo sigues amándola?

-Katherine no es ella…

-¡Obvio que no! –Dijo riendo esta vez- De todas las dobles que he conocido Katherine es la más parecida a Charlotte, estás viviendo en un engaño Elijah.

-Me subestimas Eli, yo se quien es, y se lo que ha hecho…

-Ella miente Elijah, no hace nada que no sea para sacar provecho de algo…

-No me mintió acerca de tu relación Stefan.

-De todas formas te ibas a enterar –Respondió Eli encogiéndose de hombro.

Hablar con Elijah y desviar toda la tensión hacia la relación con Katherine había servido, por lo menos por un rato, ella sabía que Elijah había amado a Charlotte más que nadie, por esa razón la enfadaba que estuviera con Katherine, Charlotte era mal criada, pero Katherine le ganaba con creces.

Estaba sentada en la terraza de un bar cuando alguien hizo acto de presencia, la última persona a la que quería ver.

-Elena –Dijo sin mirarla.

-Elizabeth –Dijo la aludida corriendo una silla para sentarse- Voy a ser clara, quiero que te mantengas alejada de Stefan.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir uh? ¿Tú? –Dijo Elizabeth con mofa- ¿Tú, que después de haberle dicho que regresar por él había sido la mejor decisión que habías tomado fuiste y te acostaste con su hermano?

Elena se sobresaltó, no sabía que Elizabeth estuviese enterada con tanto detalle de su relación con los hermanos Salvatore.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-Así como tampoco es asunto tuyo si yo me acerco o no a Stefan.

-No quiero que…

-Tú no me vas a dar órdenes –Dijo Elizabeth con voz suave, cosa que estaba sacando de quicio a Elena.

Elena comprendió que discutir con ella no sería de ayuda, ya buscaría la forma de hacerle entender que no podía estar cerca del menor de los Salvatore.

No podía ser que en tan pocas horas todo se estuviese desmadrando con ella, no podía permitir que sus emociones la dominaran, mucho menos decirle a Elena que no pensaba alejarse de Stefan porque eso era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer, pero tampoco quería darle gusto a esa niña. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando oyó nuevamente la silla.

-Bueno ¿Pero es qué tu no te cansas? –Dijo levantando la vista, pero no era Elena, era Stefan- Lo siento, yo pensé que eras… Alguien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué fue lo que te hice para que salieras huyendo así?

-Nada –Respondió y se dio cuenta que era una respuesta estupida- Bueno, en realidad es solo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-Alguien a quien odiabas con todo tu ser –Dijo Stefan apoyando su espalda en la silla, al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth se ponía de pie- Debo suponer.

-Todo lo contrario –Respondió ella dejando a Stefan completamente desconcertado mientras la veía alejarse por segunda vez, en ese día.

* * *

**Hola hola! Bueno, me costó mucho terminar este cap, pero lo logré :)**

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban que Eli y Elijah fuesen amigos?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews *-* Me alegra el día leerlos.**

**Ahí me cuentan que les pareció el cap.**

**Besos, Inny.**


	5. Elizabeth vs Elena

**Capitulo IV: Elizabeth v/s Elena.**

Era probable que hubiese logrado confundir a Stefan y a su vez que él le diera algo de espacio y dejara de hacerle preguntas, no se había imaginado cuan difícil sería mantenerlo lejos, ella había pensado que, como él estaba enamorado de otra chica no fijaría su atención en ella, claro que se había olvidado que Elena y él no estaban juntos, por ende, era de suponerse que Stefan estuviese tratando de rehacer su vida.

_Una vez más_, pensó Elizabeth y no pudo evitar recordar el día que lo había dejado, si ella tan solo hubiese sabido que iba a sufrir de esa forma, nunca, pero nunca lo hubiese echo olvidarla, se suponía que él debía ser feliz.

-Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estás loca –Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-No más que tu –Respondió ella sonriendo- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Stefan está haciendo preguntas –Le informó Damon.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-No lo sé, que cuando nos conocimos y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y eso supone un problema para ti? –Preguntó sin mirarlo aun.

-No, pero supuse que para ti si.

-No va a recordar nada mientras yo no le diga que lo haga –Dijo seria y levantó la vista hacia Damon- Ahora, tu noviecita está muy preocupada de que me mantenga aleja de Stefan.

-¿Elena? –Respondió Damon extrañado.

-¿Tienes alguna otra?

-No, es que… Yo solo, no somos novios –Admitió y Elizabeth levantó una ceja- No oficiales al menos.

-Como sea, será mejor que le digas que no se meta conmigo, tú sabes muy bien que no es conveniente que me hagan enojar.

-No soy su niñera Eli, ha estado demasiado impredecible, creo que no le vendría mal una llamada de atención.

Elizabeth se sorprendió de lo que Damon acababa de decirle, pero sabía muy bien que no dejaría que la lastimara, al menos podría dejarle en claro que no se metiera con ella.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?

-En una hostal a las afueras del pueblo –Respondió bebiendo de su jugo.

-¿Por qué no vienes y te quedas en mi casa?

-¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-No –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Somos viejos amigos ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Hay veces en las que pienso que te dejaron caer al nacer –Dijo divertida- Elena se va a molestar mucho…

-No me importa lo que ella piense Eli, creo que sabes muy bien porque te estoy pidiendo esto.

-¿Tu sabes que estoy muy molesta contigo verdad?

-Si, por eso quiera que vengas a vivir con nosotros, yo se que quieres que Stefan sea feliz.

-De acuerdo, espero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti, ese no es el punto, pero nada justifica lo que el han hecho pasar a Stefan, tanto tú como Elena.

Damon solo bajó la cabeza y no pudo mirarla a los ojos, sabía que Elizabeth tenía razón, fue entonces cuando lo asaltó una duda.

-¿Cuántas dobles has conocido?

-¿Contando a Elena? –Preguntó de vuelta y Damon asintió- Cuatro, aparecen cada 250 años más o menos, creo que había una trampa, por decirlo así, solo 2 de las 4 pueden hacer que cree a sus abominaciones ¿Adivinas cuales?

-¿Katherine y Elena?

-Si, por eso se enfureció tanto cuando Elijah lo traicionó por Katerina.

-Según lo que nos contaste, tu hermana, la original, se llamaba Charlotte.

-¿Qué tiene que su nombre en esto?

-Siempre creí que su nombre era Tatia –Dijo Damon y Elizabeth sonrió.

-Charlotte era su segundo nombre, detestaba con todo su ser que la llamaran Tatia, ni siquiera dejaba que mamá la llamase así.

-Entiendo.

Damon acompañó a Elizabeth a buscar sus cosas a la pensión en la que se estaba quedando. Elizabeth comprendió que ya no tenía caso seguir peleando por aparatarse de Stefan, porque sencillamente no quería hacerlo, pero la aterraba que cuando lo hiciera recordar el la odiara por lo que hizo, y aunque estuviese luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no correr hasta el y decirle que la recordara no lo haría aun, sabía que era fuerte, pero Stefan era su debilidad y no duraría mucho tiempo más sin decirle toda la verdad.

Al llegar a la casa Salvatore Damon le indicó en cuarto podía instalarse, no le dijo nada por instalarla justo en frente de la habitación de Stefan, Damon era tan obvio a veces.

Elizabeth se instaló en la casa sin problemas, ordenó su nuevo cuarto y le preguntó a Damon si podía decorarlo a su gusto, quería colgar algunas fotografías.

-Mientras no se te ocurra pintarla de rosa, todo bien –Respondió él.

Era tarde, se había mudado a medio día y ya casi eran las 10 de las noche, bajó las escaleras despreocupadamente y entró en el salón de la casa Salvatore, sorpresa, alguien había llegado a casa.

-Hola –Dijo seria mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo Elena visiblemente molesta.

-¿No recibiste el memo? –Preguntó Eli bromeando- Acabo de mudarme, viviremos en la misma casa Elena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! –Dijo casi gritando- ¡Stefan nunca…!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fue Stefan el que me invitó a vivir aquí? –Preguntó Elizabeth calmadamente- Para ya no estar enamorada de él te preocupas mucho por lo que hace.

-Damon no es tonto como para traerte a vivir aquí, el sabe que no me caes bien, y me preocupo por Stefan porque lo quiero.

-Ouh si, vieras como se nota tu cariño.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

-Que uno no le hace daño a las personas que quiere, puedo entender que no siempre se tiene buena relación con los ex novios, pero todo tiene su límite.

-Stefan sabe que yo nunca quise hacer daño, le pedí disculpas.

-El punto es, Elena, que le hiciste daño de todas formas y que unas disculpas no reparan un corazón roto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto al respecto? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué crees saber tanto?

-Digamos que cuento con información privilegiada, no solo sé todo acerca de ti y tu relación con Damon y Stefan, sino también de todo tu círculo más cercano, incluyendo tus enemigos.

Elena tenía los puños cerrados y una expresión de rabia en el rostro que hubiese asustado a cualquiera, Elizabeth tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro cosa que molestaba cada vez más a la joven Gilbert.

-Estás loca si piensas que podrás quedarte aquí, no voy a permitirlo.

-No me digas –Dijo Elizabeth haciendo un mal fingido puchero que bastó para agotar la paciencia de Elena, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Elizabeth haciendo que el sofá de volteara por la fuerza del golpe.

Elizabeth tomó las manos de Elena en menos de un segundo y se giró dejándola bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás segura de qué quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil? –Preguntó Elizabeth con los dientes apretados.

Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido, se levantó arrastrando a Elena con ella, Elena trató de hacerle un tacle pero falló patéticamente en el intento, arremetió contra Elizabeth logrando dejarla contra la pared, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para lograr inmovilizarla por unos segundos.

-Este es mi pueblo, no me gustan los forasteros…

Elizabeth lanzó un resoplido y con la misma facilidad con la que abría la puerta cambió de posición y ahora era Elena la que se encontraba contra la pared, la alzó levemente del piso tomándola del cuello con una sola de sus manos.

-También es mi pueblo Elena, y si sigues en esa actitud no me va a quedar más remedio que mostrarte quien manda…

-No… No te tengo miedo… -Logró decir Elena débilmente.

-Entonces haré que me lo tengas –Respondió Elizabeth.

La bajó y le dio un puntapié en el estomago haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, la tomó del pelo y la lanzó al piso en donde nuevamente la golpeó con uno de sus pies, Elena se levantó y trató de hacerle un gancho de derecha, logró acertar el golpe en una de las mejillas de Elizabeth, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-Peleas como una niña –Dijo enojada, muy pocas personas lograban hacer que perdiera el control y ahora Elena formaba parte de la lista.

Le devolvió el golpe dando de lleno en la nariz de Elena, una leve hilo de sangre salió de ella, volvió a golpearla con un puño pero esta vez el golpe le dio en uno de sus ojos, tomó ambos brazos y comenzó a girarlos hacia arriba, Elena lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se arrodillaba.

-No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, ni mucho menos te atrevas a amenazarme –Dijo Elizabeth acercando su rostro al de su oponente- Porque de lo contrario mataré a todos los que quieres mientras tu estás mirando y luego te mataré a ti ¿Me entendiste?

Peleó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las manos de Elizabeth pero fue inútil, cuando Elizabeth finalmente la soltó apoyó las manos en el suelo bajando la cabeza, Elizabeth le dio otro puntapié en el mentón haciendo que levantara la cabeza de golpe.

-Nunca lo conseguirás… -Fue todo lo que Elena pudo decir.

-Ponme aprueba, soy muy aplicada –Dijo Elizabeth bajando para quedar a su altura- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Elena? Estás sobre valorada.

En ese momento los hermanos Salvatore entraron en la sala, Stefan miró atónito a una sangrante Elena en el piso, Damon tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué demonios estás pasando aquí? –Preguntó Stefan.

-Elizabeth ahora vive con nosotros –Le informó Damon- Creo que se me olvidó darles la buena nueva.

Stefan miró extrañado a Damon y luego miró a Elizabeth, ella solo se encogió de hombros y respondió a la pregunta de Stefan.

-Elena tuvo un ataque de hembra alfa e intentó marcar su territorio –Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Elena aun se encontraba en el piso preguntándose porque ninguno de los dos había corrido hacia ella para levantarla.

-¿Eso es todo lo que les va a decir?

-Eso es a lo que me refería con que estás sobre valorada, no serías nada sin ellos, siempre salvan tu trasero y tu sacas provecho de eso.

-Ouch –Dijo Damon fingiendo que se había sentido ofendido.

-Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que vivas aquí, no vamos a vivir las dos bajo el mismo techo.

Damon y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada, Elena sonrió olfateando su victoria, sabía que ellos no le darían el favor a Elizabeth, no podían hacerlo.

-Siempre puedes empacar tus cosas e irte –Dijo Stefan haciendo que su ego se fuese al piso.

-¡Esta loca casi me mata y ustedes le dan el favor a ella! –Gritó Elena indignada.

-No me parece en lo más mínimo que haya querido matarte, de haber sido así lo hubiese hecho antes de que llegáramos –dijo Damon- No tiene nada de malo que ella viva aquí, no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras.

-Van listos si piensan que me voy a quedar, era ella o yo y veo que ya eligieron.

Elena salió disparada escaleras arriba, Damon rodó los ojos.

-Yo lo arreglo –Dijo saliendo tras ella dejando a Elizabeth a solas con Stefan.

-Si me disculpas, voy a darme una ducha –dijo Elizabeth saliendo detrás de Damon.

Stefan sonrió y fue tras Elizabeth, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba feliz de que ella viviese en su casa.

Luego de ducharse Elizabeth recogió su cabello en una coleta y se pus su pijama que consistía en unos pants cortos y una camiseta de los Ángeles Lakers que tenía el mismo largo que los pants por lo que daba la impresión que andaba solo en camiseta.

Bajó a la sala nuevamente y observó el piano, los dedos comenzaron a picarle, supuso que a nadie le importaría si tocaba una pieza, hizo el banquillo hacia atrás y destapó las teclas, suspiró y se sentó, cerró los ojos mientras deslizaba los dedos por las teclas repasando melodías en su mente, de la nada comenzaron a sonar las notas y de inmediato inundaron la casa entera, hacía años que no tocaba, pero parecía que había sido ayer, no había olvidado como se hacía, el único que pareció notar que alguien tocaba el piano fue Stefan, bajó a la sala y vio a Elizabeth tocando, se apoyó en la pared y la observó en silencio, al llevar el cabello recogido su rostro se veía un poco más redondo de lo que era lo que le daba un aspecto casi infantil, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, por ende Stefan no sabía si había notado su presencia o no, cuando la terminó la canción Elizabeth sonrió y abrió los ojos para observar las teclas, Stefan no puso contener el impulso de aplaudir.

-Lo siento –Dijo Elizabeth- Pensé que estaba sola.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Stefan- Nadie usa el piano, me alegra que sepas tocar, lleva años ahí acumulando polvo.

Eli asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras Stefan se acercaba a ella, esta vez no puso resistencia.

-Siento haberte incomodado el otro día, yo solo trataba de buscar la manera de conversar contigo.

-Ya no importa eso –Dijo Elizabeth negando con la cabeza- Estaba teniendo un mal día y me desquité contigo.

-¿Podrías volver a…? –Dejó la pregunta inconclusa mientras apuntaba al piano.

-¿A tocar? –Dijo Elizabeth y Stefan asintió- ¿Algo en especial?

El negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento en el preciso momento en el que la música comenzaba a sonar, cerró los ojos y no supo en que momento se quedó dormido.

* * *

**Ta Dá! Hola hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno, me di un gusto con este cap, amo que Elizabeth le enseñe modales a Elena :D**

**Les tengo una mega sorpresa para el próximo cap, y tiene que ver con que Eli sepa tocar el piano ¿Adivinan que puede ser?**

**Ok, respondiendo a algunas de sus dudas, Elizabeth va a luchar por su amor con Stefan, si, pero no aun, creo que en este cap se entiende que tiene miedo pero también que ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir resistiendose, además, ese recuerdo va a ser una bomba! será pronto así que no coman ansias todavía :)**

**Nuevamente, gracias por sus Reviews *-* Una historia sin lectores no es una historia, así que espero que sepan que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes :DD**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo porque yo disfruté mucho escribiendolo, me cuentan que les parece.**

**Besos, Inny.**


	6. Atrapado

**Capitulo V: Atrapado.**

Cuando Stefan despertó a la mañana siguiente una manta cubría su cuerpo y un papel blanco resaltaba sobre una de las mesas de centro, miró hacia todos lados y descubrió que estaba solo, la luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de las cortinas, ya había amanecido. Tomó la nota y sin poder evitarlo una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

_No estaba segura de si querías seguir durmiendo o no,_

_Por lo que decidí no molestarte, lo siento si fue la decisión equivocada._

_Espero que te haya gustado la música._

_Elizabeth._

Se sentó en el sillón y dobló la manta antes de levantarse, fue a su habitación, se duchó y se cambió de ropa, al salir se topó con Elena saliendo de la habitación de Damon, no era de extrañarse, después de todo, el sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Buenos días –Dijo apenas mirándola.

-Stefan espera –Dijo ella tratando de tomarlo del brazo, el hizo un gesto de incomodidad haciendo que Elena lo soltara inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien… -Stefan levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Aunque me digas que no me entrometa, yo no confío en Elizabeth.

Stefan sonrió y siguió su camino mientras le contestaba.

-Pero yo si, y eso es lo que importa.

Elena abrió la boca para responder pero Stefan ya se había marchado dejándola sola, nuevamente ¿Es qué nunca iba a entender? A Stefan ya no le importaba su opinión y se lo había dejado claro en más de 2 oportunidades, si seguía comportándose de ese modo cualquiera pensaría que aunque estaba con Damon no quería dejar a Stefan, y al final se quedaría como el perro de las dos tortas, porque era sabido que Damon no tenía mucha paciencia y por mucho que la amara la mandaría a volar a la más mínima provocación, mientras que Stefan había dejado de adularla y decirle que si a todo.

Stefan por su parte se sorprendió de lo rápido que estaba superando a Elena, volvió a sonreír, sabía que la aparición de cierta persona estaba ayudando.

Los días que siguieron fueron los mejores desde que había llegado Elizabeth, pasaban más tiempo juntos, jugaban ajedrez, el la oía tocar el piano, conversaban de historia, de como se notaba el cambia de un siglo a otro, de una década a otra, se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy en la noche? –Preguntó Damon entrando al salón.

Stefan miró a Elizabeth y ella se encogió de hombros, generalmente su plan más alentador era quedarse en casa con muchas botellas de whiskey y una buena conversación.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –Preguntó Stefan de vuelta.

Damon les explicó que se estaba organizando una fiesta en el Mystic Grill con música en vivo, al parecer una banda local que hacía tributo a varios artistas de los 80'.

-¿Tú quieres ir? –Le preguntó Stefan a Elizabeth.

Damon dirigió la mirada hacia ella y luego hacia Stefan, repitió el ejercicio varias veces sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para equivocarse, Stefan sentía cosas por Eli, y esos sentimientos eran fuertes.

-Me agrada la idea –Dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth no se los mencionó, pero ella sabía que banda iba a tocar en el Grill esa noche, eran sus amigos de echo y ella misma les había pedido que asistieran, porque se estaba muriendo de ganas de decirle a Stefan que lo amaba con todo su ser y no se ocurrió ninguna otra forma de hacerlo, no quería hacerlo recordar aun, quería que él confiara en ella, que supiera que ella jamás le haría daño.

Quedaron en que se irían a las 10 de la noche al Grill, mientras tanto todos se dispersaron, Elizabeth fue a hacer algunas llamadas y a arreglarse, se puso unos jeans ajustados y unas botas bajas de color negro, un suéter de hilo blanco y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra. Se delineó los ojos y aplicó algo de sombra, luego se puso algo de brillo en los labios y dejó su cabello suelto, observó su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha, se quitó la chaqueta antes de salir de su habitación, tomó su celular y las llaves de su auto y bajó a la sala, Stefan y Damon ya estaban listos.

Cuando Stefan la vio no pudo apartar su vista de ella, se veía realmente hermosa, todo estaba en su lugar, sin excesos, al llegar al pie de la escalera se puso la chaqueta y acomodó su cabello para que quedara fuera de ella, sin importarle nada suspiró.

-Te ves muy bien… -Dijo Stefan sonriendo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirle? –Preguntó Damon y Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias Stefan –Dijo sonriendo- Voy a ir en mi auto, así que si me estaban esperando…

-Creímos que podríamos ir los tres juntos.

-Tengo que ir por un amigo primero ¿No les molesta que haya invitado a alguien más verdad?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza y Elizabeth salió de la casa, los hermanos se miraron por un segundo y luego la siguieron.

Al llegar al Grill Damon y Stefan se dirigieron a la barra, en ese momento llegó Elena y saludó a Damon de un beso en los labios, Stefan apartó la vista mientras pedía una bebida.

En cuanto Elizabeth cruzó la puerta la Grill casi todo el local se volteó a verla, justo detrás de ella entró Elijah, impecable como siempre.

-¿Siempre causas ese efecto en la gente? –Preguntó Elijah a modo de broma.

-Generalmente todos se me tiran encima –Respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, había creado una pequeña pista de baile justo a un lado del escenario, la barra estaba frente a la entrada, había algunas mesas más atrás dejando espacio suficiente para poder pasar entre ellas.

-¿Algo de beber? –Preguntó Elijah a Elizabeth y ella sintió, el la dio un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia la barra.

Stefan observó toda la escena desde que ellos había entrado, sintió que algo se oprimía en su interior, cada vez que el trataba de tocar a Elizabeth algo se lo impedía, era como una fuerza superior que le ataba las manos y le impedía hacer cosas tan simples como acomodarle el cabello o estrecharle la mano en un saludo cordial.

Elijah volvió con la bebidas y brindaron por esa noche, luego de eso se fueron a la pista de baile, para Stefan fue suficiente, se largaba de ahí. Cuando estaba a medio camino de la salida apareció Caroline.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Me voy –Le informó Stefan serio.

-¿Piensas irte sin haber bailado conmigo? –Preguntó Caroline haciéndose la ofendida y antes de que Stefan pudiera reaccionar lo estaba arrastrando a la pista.

Bailaron un par de canciones y Stefan había perdido de vista a Elizabeth, pero ella no a él, su estomago estaba apretado, ella también quería bailar con Stefan.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras marcharme? –Preguntó Stefan.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-No es lo que yo esperaba –Le dijo a su amiga, le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hacia la salida.

Justo en ese momento Matt Donovan informaba que en solo 5 minutos la banda invitada subiría al escenario, Stefan miró al piso decidido a irse, pero una par de manos apresaron ligeramente su cuerpo.

-¿No pensaras irte antes de ver a la banda verdad? –Preguntó Elizabeth con una leve sonrisa, Stefan sintió cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, ella nunca lo había tocado.

-Yo… No… -Tartamudeó como un niño y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Elizabeth no podía dejar que se marchara, nada tendría sentido si él no se quedaba hasta que el show terminara, entonces, hizo algo que debió haber echo el mismo día que había vuelto a ver a Stefan, fijó sus ojos en los de él y habló.

-Puedes volver a tocarme, solo esta noche, sin recordar aun –Dijo seria y Stefan parpadeó.

-No, no me iré aun –Respondió.

-Genial porque te tengo una sorpresa –Dijo ella sonriendo- Tengo que dejarte un momento, pero te prometo que cuando termine bailaré contigo toda la noche ¿De acuerdo?

Stefan asintió y ella se marchó hacia el escenario, Stefan se apoyó en uno de los pilares en la parte alta del bar, desde ahí veía perfectamente, toda la gente se había apiñado frente al escenario, el prefería estar cómodo.

Las luces bajaron y solo unos faros quedaron encendidos en la parte alta del escenario dejando ver las siluetas de los músicos, entonces las voces hicieron eco por todo el lugar.

_Shot through the heart, and your to blame, darling _

_You give love a bad name._

Stefan sonrió, las luces se encendieron y lo vio con claridad, Elizabeth estaba sentada justo detrás de la batería con un par de baquetas en las manos, ella era parte de la banda, cuando sus ojos se toparon ella le guiño uno y Stefan despertó, se dirigió hacia el escenario saltando junto a los demás hasta que quedó enfrente de ella.

Él coreó toda la canción sin dejar de mirarla, se acercaba el momento Peak de la canción, su momento preferido, cuando el guitarrista se lucía, Stefan fue conciente de que Elizabeth y la batería se movían hacia él, llegaba el mejor momento de la canción, el vocalista dejó de cantar y le indicó al público que ellos lo hicieran mientras apuntaba a Elizabeth quien seguía tocando.

_Shot through the heart and your to blame _

_You give love a bad name _

_I play my part and you play your game _

_You give love a bad name_

Cantaron todos incluido Stefan, hasta ese momento Elizabeth no había abierto la boca para cantar, pero en el último coro alzó la voz y cantó como todos los presentes hasta que la canción terminó.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la banda, Elizabeth no paraba de sonreír, dejó las baquetas a un lado para que otro chico ocupase su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el vocalista.

-¿Les gustó la canción? –Preguntó el chico y todos gritaron un enorme "Si"- Bien, ahora los dejaré con una amiga, tiene algo preparado para ustedes.

Elizabeth sonrió y en cuento se acercó al micrófono Elena puso cara de disgusto.

-¿Nos vamos? –Le preguntó a Damon.

-No pienso perderme esto –Respondió el aludido y Elena se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

-Gracias Pierre –Dijo Eli sonriendo, miró a los músicos y asintió indicándoles que estaba lista, cerró los ojos mientras la música comenzaba a sonar y se acercó aun más al pedestal con el micrófono.

_Is this the end of the moment _

_Or just a beautiful unfolding _

_Of a love that will never be? _

_Or maybe be _

_Everything that I never thought could happen _

_Or ever come to pass and _

_I wonder _

_If maybe _

_Maybe I could be _

_All you ever dreamed, 'cause you are _

_Beautiful inside _

_So lovely and I _

_Cant see why Id do anything without you, you are _

_And when Im not with you _

_I know that its true _

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you_

Stefan no podía despegar los ojos de Elizabeth, tenía una sonrisa idiota en los labios y trataba de seguir la letra de la canción aunque no se la supiera.

_Is this a natural feeling _

_Or is it just me bleeding _

_All my thoughts and dreams _

_In hope that you will be with me or _

_Is this a moment to remember _

_Or just a cold day in December? _

_I wonder _

_If maybe _

_Maybe I could be _

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are _

_Beautiful inside _

_So lovely and I _

_Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are _

_And when Im not with you _

_I know that its true _

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you_

Damon se dio cuenta de que aquella canción era para su hermano, Elizabeth se la estaba cantando a él, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, los había mantenido cerrados durante toda la canción y los fijó en Stefan.

_Is this the end of the moment _

_Or just a beautiful unfolding _

_Of a love that will never be _

_For you and me?_

En el preciso momento en el que pronunció esas palabras mirándolo a los ojos Stefan supo que estaba perdido, ya no había vuelta atrás, se estaba enamorando de Elizabeth, ella no dejó de mirarlo hasta que terminó de cantar.

_Cause you are _

_Youre beautiful inside _

_Youre so lovely and I _

_Can't see why Id do anything without you, you are _

_And when Im not with you, I know that its true _

_That Id rather be anywhere but here without you._

Una vez que la canción terminó ella hizo una leve reverencia y bajó del escenario sin decir nada, fue directo a la barra y pidió un tequila doble, se sentía más liviana, necesitaba desahogarse y lo había hecho sin que nadie, ecepto Damon, se diera cuenta.

Stefan comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, aun no se le olvidaba que le había prometido que bailarían toda la noche.

-Bonita canción –Dijo una vez que la alcanzó en la barra.

-Me alegro que te gustara –Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Terminaste aquí? –Preguntó Stefan.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque me debes muchos bailes –Dijo él sonriendo.

-Eres un cobrador –Dijo Eli sonriendo.

Stefan se sorprendió de que al extender su mano ella la tomó sin problemas, nuevamente sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo pero trató de que ella no se diera cuenta, sin saber que ella estaba peor que él. Llegaron a la pista y se miraron por un segundo, entonces él rodeó la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia sí con delicadeza, ella apoyó sus manos en los brazos de él y se dejó llevar, esa noche no importaba nada más que Stefan.

* * *

**Hola hola! déjenme decirles que este capitulo lo tenía en la cabeza hace semanas, no lo había escrito de floja u.u **

**Bueno, no tanto así, igual ando un poco corta de tiempo :( Pero salió y aquí lo tienen! :D**

**Una vez más, gracias por sus Reviews *-***

**Las canciones son, You give Love bad name de Bon Jovi (Qué le gusta a Stefan 1313) y Anywhere but here de Safetysuit.**

**Me cuentan que les pareció el Cap.**

**Besos, Inny!**


	7. Recuérdame Primera parte

**Capitulo VI: Recuérdame {Primera parte}**

Con cada canción Stefan y Elizabeth se acercaban más, reían, hablaban, bebían, era como estar viendo una pareja de novios, solo les faltaba besarse.

-¿Quién es la chica que está con Stefan? –Le preguntó Caroline a Elena.

-Se lama Elizabeth –Dijo ella secamente- Y es una zorra.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño, ella no había visto a Stefan sonreír en mucho tiempo y si Elizabeth le hacía bien, estaba bien para ella.

-No le creo su cara de cordero a medio morir, sé que algo se trae entre manos y voy a descubrirlo, no dejaré que esté cerca de Stefan mucho tiempo.

Caroline parpadeó incrédula a lo que acababa de oír decir a su amiga, no podía ser que Elena se sintiera con el derecho de decidir por Stefan, él nunca había pasado por encima de ella, siempre la había dejado tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está mal contigo? –Dijo Caroline molesta- ¿Ser novia de Damon hizo que se te pegara lo egoísta?

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo Elena ofendida.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Stefan sonreír Elena?

Elena se quedó mirando a Stefan y la sonrisa idiota que tenía en el rostro mientras tenía a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, eso le recordó a como él era con ella y sonrió con nostalgia, si, él había sido un buen novio.

-Él ha estado en el infierno por tú culpa y ahora ¿piensas quitarle lo único bueno que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo? –Dijo Caroline sacándola de su ensoñación- No conozco a esa chica, pero si por ella Stefan está siendo feliz ahora está bien para mi, lo único que él hizo fue amarte y tu rompiste su corazón al irte con su hermano ¿Por qué no quieres que esté con alguien más Elena?

-No confío en ella Caroline, Stefan puede tener novias o lo que se ocurra, pero no me gusta Elizabeth para él, ella no es…

Elena se quedó callada al darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero fue demasiado tarde, Caroline lo había entendido.

-Gracias al cielo que no es como tú, dime una cosa Elena ¿Piensas que Stefan solo se enamoraría de alguien como tu?

Elena abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un bacalao, Caroline sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ya casi no reconocía a su amiga, se había vuelto demasiado voluble, entonces lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que Elena siempre había sido igual, solo que al transformase en un vampiro sus cualidades, buenas y malas, se habían magnificado.

Mientras Elena y Caroline discutían, Stefan y Elizabeth se habían ido, ya habían bailado lo suficiente, ahora querían un tiempo para ellos, a decir verdad, Elizabeth quería un tiempo para ellos.

Caminaron a la casa Salvatore, no les importó dejar los autos en la calle, estaban borrachos, si, y todos saben las cosas que pasan cuando estamos borrachos ¿Verdad?

-¿Ah que te gano hasta la puerta? –Dijo Stefan sonriendo exageradamente, Elizabeth frunció el ceño pero aceptó- A la de tres, uno, dos…

Stefan no alcanzó a contar el numero 3 cuando Elizabeth ya había echado a correr, se apresuró para alcanzarla, cuando lo logró tomó su mano y corrieron juntos los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar a la casa, al llegar Stefan perdió el equilibrio por frenar de golpe y calló de espalda al suelo arrastrando a Elizabeth con él, ambos estallaron en una carcajada que se fue apaciguando poco a poco.

-Eres una tramposa –Dijo Stefan aun si levantarse del suelo, se lo estaba pasando genial.

-Tengo una reputación que cuidar –Respondió Elizabeth- Además tu cuentas muy lento.

Stefan se levantó lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de Elizabeth, se veía hermosa de esa forma, sus ojos vidriosos por las risas y el alcohol, su cabello esparcido alrededor de su cabeza como si fuesen llamas, sus labios rojos levemente entre abiertos, estaba apunto de acercarse más cuando una voz los hizo voltear a los dos.

-¿Qué fregados hacen en el suelo? –Preguntó Damon.

-Nos caímos –Informó Stefan mirando a Elizabeth mientras se sentaban, Damon miró a Elena y arrugó las cejas.

-¿Están borrachos? –Dijo casi divertido.

Stefan y Elizabeth se miraron y estallaron en una carcajada, cosa que divirtió aun más a Damon pero enfureció a Elena.

-¿Qué edad tienen ustedes dos? ¿15? –Dijo Elena con saña.

-¿Y tú Elena? ¿80? –Dijo Stefan repentinamente serio- Nos estamos divirtiendo, así que haz el favor y relaja el palo que tienes en el trasero.

El comentario no le causó ni una gracia a la aludida, pero tanto Elizabeth como Damon reprimieron las ganas de reírse, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una amargada.

-¿Por qué no entramos y seguimos la fiesta? –Preguntó Damon, nuevamente Stefan y Elizabeth se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo aceptando la propuesta de Damon.

Al entrar a la casa, todos hicieron algo, Stefan fue por whiskey, Elena se quitó la chaqueta, Damon puso música y Elizabeth se recogió el cabello en una coleta, cuando la música comenzó a sonar Damon tomó la mano de Eli y la arrastró al centro del salón, comenzaron a bailar riéndose de estupideces, él pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella bajando lentamente, cuando Stefan volvió le lanzó una botella a Damon y fue por unos vasos solo para no quedarse mirando la cara de culo de Elena, sonrió al pensar eso, ya casi no la reconocía.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó Elena sobresaltándolo un poco.

-No – Dijo sin más.

-¿Por qué no? Tu novia y Damon lo están haciendo, se supone que segaríamos la fiesta.

Stefan se dio cuenta de que Elena mencionó que Elizabeth era su novia solo para que él desmintiera aquel hecho, no le iba a dar el gusto, no señor.

-Si, pero porque son amigos y los amigos se divierten de esa forma –Dijo Stefan mirándola a los ojos- Y tú sabes de sobra que detesto bailar.

-Te veías muy a gusto en el Grill -Respondió la morena tratando de ignorar la punzada que sintió cuando él no negó que Elizabeth fuese su novia.

Stefan utilizó una sonrisa que Elena hacía mucho no veía, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, pero esta vez era diferente, porque no era ella la causante, caminó hacia Elena unos pasos solo para dejar sus labios en el oído de la chica antes de hablar, serio, como nunca.

-Eso fue porque estaba con mi novia y ella no merece en no por respuesta -Dijo mirando a los chicos que bailaban en frente de él.

Se dispuso a caminara hacia ellos con dos vasos de whiskey en las manos, pero Elena no lo dejó.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Stefan? –Preguntó ella casi triste- ¿Es qué nunca lo vas a superar? ¿Me lo vas a recordar día tras día?

-Elena, ya lo superé ¿Es qué no me ves? ¿Tan poco me conoces? –Dijo el chico que cada vez estaba más molesto, no entendía porque ella no podía dejarlo- Yo no te estoy recordando nada, eres tu la viene y dice una sarta de estupideces, no sé si lo has notado, pero la única que no lo supera eres tú.

-La gente estúpida dice estupideces –Dijo Elena en un pobre intento de defensa.

-Entonces no seas estúpida –Respondió Stefan dando por terminada la conversación.

Caminó hacia Elizabeth y Damon quienes estaban enfrascados en un baile bastante, particular, le pasó un baso a Elizabeth y Damon comprendió que debía dejarlos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica y se fue con Elena, quien estaba enfurruñada en el sofá mirando a cualquier lugar. Cuando Stefan tomó el lugar de Damon en el baile con Elizabeth ella sonrió.

-¿Así que soy tu novia? –Dijo apenas en un susurro para que no la escuchara nadie más que Stefan.

-¿Te molestó?

-Noup –Dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Pero me hubiese gustado que me avisaras de nuevo estado antes de andar diciéndoselo a jovencitas enfermas celos.

Stefan la miró y rieron ante el comentario, tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de opiniones con respecto a las motivaciones de Elena para comportarse de esa forma, hasta que Damon y la susodicha les avisaron que se marcharían a la habitación.

-No hagas mucho ruido por favor –Pidió Elizabeth- Con resaca todo se oye más fuerte.

-Se discreto no es mi estilo preciosa –Dijo Damon lanzándole un beso volado antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Elizabeth se dejó caer sobre el sofá y espero a Stefan terminara de rellenar los vasos, cuando le pasó el de ella no la tocó, Elizabeth se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, la noche había terminado, él no podía tocarla de nuevo.

-¿Te divertiste hoy? –Preguntó ella con algo de tristeza, quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

-Como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo –Respondió Stefan sintiéndose raro, fue como si las cadenas que lo ataban cuando trataba de tocar a Elizabeth hubiesen vuelto a la vida, porque, aunque se moría de ganas no podía acercarse más a ella, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, quería besarla pero no podía y creyó que liberando sus sentimientos podría hacerlo.-

Elizabeth por su parte ya no podía resistirse, y antes de que Stefan dijera algo más se enderezó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, no podía seguir ocultando quien era porque ya no podía con las ganas de abrazar a Stefan y decirle que lo amaba.

-Se que esto va a sonar raro –Dijo Stefan despertando a Elizabeth- Pero es como, como si algo que uniera a ti de una forma que no logro entender, desde el día en que te vi por primera vez siento que te conozco…

Las palabras de Stefan hicieron que los ojos de Elizabeth se aguaran, ya no podía volver atrás, era ahora o nunca.

-Y es tonto que te lo diga ahora, pero siento… Siento que… -Stefan no podía pronunciar las palabras que seguían por miedo a que ella saliera corriendo.

-¿Qué sientes Stefan? –Preguntó ella acercándose más a él, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Siento que te amaba antes de conocerte –Dijo sin más rodeos y Eli cerró los ojos haciendo que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Stefan se retorcía en su asiento tratando de calmarse, entonces Elizabeth abrió los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí Stefan?

-Con mi vida –Respondió el chico serio.

-Eres libre, puedes volver a tocarme –Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos liberándolo de su hechizo- Puedes recordarme.

Una vez que las palabras escaparon de sus labios Stefan tomó el rostro de Elizabeth y atrapó sus labios en los de él en un beso que hizo que su corazón saltara a tal punto que él creyó que se le escaparía del pecho, fue entonces cuando una lluvia de recuerdos descendió en su mente aturdiéndolo por unos segundos, entonces se separó de Elizabeth y la miró, ella era real, estaba ahí justo frente a él, no había sido un sueño, entonces comprendió lo que había pasado.

-¿Elizabeth? –Dijo consternado y ella asintió- ¿Lizzie? –Eli nuevamente asintió.

Stefan se llevó las manos al cabello sin saber que pensar, no podía ser verdad, volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía frente a él y negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón y se fue dejándola sola, necesitaba pensar; mientas tanto Elizabeth veía como todos sus miedos se hacía realidad, se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y dejó que las lágrimas salieran, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando su pena, ya todo había acabado.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza! pero me costó un poco escribir este cap, lo siento tanto :(**

**Bueno pues, Stefan ya sabe que él y Eli 1313 en el pasado ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Chan chan.**

**Decidí dividir el cap en 2 porque de lo contrario quedaría de proporciones estratosfericas, así que para que no lean un testamento del porte de la biblia, mejor lo hago en dos tandas.**

**Gracias por sus review's *-***

**me cuentas que les parece.**

**Besos.**

**Inny.**


End file.
